The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention.
Idiopathic Parkinson's disease (iPD) is a progressive disorder for which there is no known treatment capable of effectively slowing down or stopping disease progression. While symptomatic treatment of iPD is possible, it is based mainly on dopaminergic supplementation, which only temporarily improves motor impairment and quality of life.
There is clearly a need for new treatments for iPD (and related neurodegenerative diseases) that alleviate the symptoms while also addressing the underlying cause. There is also a need for methods of diagnosing iPD at an early stage, and monitoring its progression.